Reunions
by Rachey-Baby
Summary: I kno its a rubbish title but i cudn't fink of a better one. Its basically about reunions. It isn't finished yet.
1. Jessi

Disclaimer: I own what I own and Ann M Martin owns what she does.  
  
Chapter 1- Jessi  
  
Jessi finished stretching and prepared to leave her dance class. She was looking forward to a long weekend of relaxation with her husband Dwaine; it was well needed and well deserved.  
Jessi was a dance teacher. Which meant that every single day she had to teach a class, whether it was private or not. She didn't hate it, no, she absolutely loved it. But it was extremely tiring and it gave her no time for anything else. It was also the reason she hadn't had kids.  
She walked through the front door of the bungalow she shared with Dwaine, picked up the mail from the hall table, kicked her shoes off, dumped her bags on the kitchen table, walked through to the living room, and collapsed on settee. She picked up the remote, switched on the television and read through the mail. She read through the first few letters and it was bills and she was almost ready to chuck the post on the floor when she came to the last letter. It had a postmark from Stoneybrook and she opened it cautiously, thinking it was a death notice like the one she had received two years ago when Mary Anne had committed suicide.  
As she opened it she read the first words, "Hi Jess," and she breathed a sigh of relief because if it were bad news it wouldn't begin like that. She skimmed down to the end of the letter and read the name of the writer. It was from Claudia. She read the content and it was an invitation to an art gallery to view the new exhibition of Claudia Kishi's art.  
She ran into the study where Dwaine was working and shouted, "guess what? I'm going to Stoneybrook!!!" 


	2. Mallory

Disclaimer: I own what I own and Ann M Martin owns what she does.  
  
Chapter 2- Mallory  
  
Mallory sat at her desk, trying to think of an award winning idea for her next book. She was finding it hard because her life was boring and she had nothing to do. She was not married, although she had been twice before, and she had no children so she had no life.  
Mallory was a writer. She regretted her choice, because she had had the chance to be a teacher, and she realised that in the long term, that would have been a better plan than to be a writer.  
She had only successfully written one book, called 'The love triangle', which was the story of Mary Anne's suicide and Dawn's part in it. She heard the letterbox clatter and went to the front door to collect the post. There was one letter from her Mum and Dad and another one, which was also from Stoneybrook. She opened the letter and read it. It contained an invitation to the opening of Claudia's exhibition at the art gallery in Stoneybrook.  
Now here was a story she could write. 


	3. Dawn

Disclaimer: I own what I own and Ann M Martin owns what she does.  
  
Chapter 3- Dawn  
  
"Mom, can Sharona come over after school today?" asked Dawn's 15-year-old daughter Lily over the phone.  
"Yeah sure, whatever hunni," said Dawn.  
"Thank mom. I love you!" replied Lily.  
Dawn got up from her seat in front of the TV and went to the kitchen cabinet. She took out a big bottle of vodka and began to drink, straight from the bottle. Just one more drink, she thought, and then I'll go and get ready for Lily's friend coming over.  
She walked up the stairs, sat down on the corner of her bed and collapsed.  
Dawn was an alcoholic. She started drinking five years ago, when her husband left her, and it had gotten worse three years ago when she found out Mary Anne had committed suicide. She just couldn't believe that if it wasn't for her Mary Anne would still be alive. She hated herself for it and would have killed herself too, but she had Lily to think about and she didn't want to put her baby through the pain. So she drank instead. She always meant to go to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting but it was too far from home so she didn't.  
When she regained consciousness she heard voices coming from downstairs.  
"Lily hun, is that you?" she called out.  
"Yes mum," she came up the stairs and into the room.  
"This came for you," she said thrusting a letter at her mother," I think you'll be happy with what it says."  
Dawn picked up the letter and began to read.  
"OMG!!!" she screamed, "I'm going to see the babysitters club!" 


End file.
